Sweetie Belle/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo in the first episode. Call of the Cutie Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|In a strange mistake, a filly with the design of Sweetie Belle (sitting to the left of Twist mysteriously gains Sweetie Belle's coloring during this scene. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|Emerging from under the table Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Standing up for Apple Bloom Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png|Scootaloo smiling. Sweetie Belle id S1E12.png|Happy Sweetie Belle. CMC Smiling S1E12.png|Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, wide grins. Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Apple Bloom laughing. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|They all have blank flanks Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|Meet, Scootaloo,Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, disapproved by all the attention the fillies are getting. Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Scootaloo, taking a look at a displeased Diamond Tiara. The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|First CMC Meeting. Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle, with her eyes closed. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png|Sweetie Belle, smiling as Scootaloo approves of the idea. Sweetie Belle suggests "the Cutastically Fantastics" S01E12.png|Sweetie Belle, the adorable unicorn. CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Look! I can balance a cupcake on my nose. Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Ooh, that wasn't supposed to happen. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle laughing along with Apple Bloom. Fillies Dancing S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle dancing among friends. Stare Master Rarity in a hurry S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle, blocked by a hurried Rarity. Sweetie Belle wants to help S1E17.png|Disappointed about the fact that she can't help. Sweetie Belle confused S1E17.png|Seriously sis? Sweetie Belle offering Rarity her help S1E17.png|I can help, right? Sweetie Belle watching the hurrying Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle watching her sister hurrying. Rarity trying to appeal Sweetie Belle S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle and Rarity. Sweetie Belle Reaches for Ribbon S1E17.png|I'll show you, I'm a big filly! Sweetie Belle Knocks Over Ribbon S1E17.png|She got it off the shelf. Sweetie Belle still a blank flank S01E17.png|Still, no cutie mark. Opal cut Sweetie Belle's mane S01E17.png|Opal gives Sweetie a manecut. Smiling Sweetie Belle and angry Rarity S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle cries, "Oh, oh oh! Maybe I could..." when she hears that Rarity has to make 20 elaborate dresses. Sweetie Belle "Maybe I could just stand over here and watch" S1E17.png|"... just... just stand over here and watch." The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png|Sweetie Belle is so happy to see her best friends. CMC are about to yell S01E17.png|Laugh your hearts out CMC, laugh them out! Sweetie Belle Cutie Marks Crusaders cape emblem S1E17.png|Our new cape, isn't it like totally awesome? Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle is thinking "Wow, Rarity does look stressed today." CMC disappointed S01E17.png|Disappointed Sweetie Belle. Super Happy CMC S01E17.png|A triple grin, how cute. Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png|Fluttershy steps in to help. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle is a "sweet, little angel." Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png|Such angels, you three! Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle could almost match up with the royal Canterlot voice. The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png|Excited about the upcoming sleep over. The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png|Twilight is going to spin. Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png|The CMC are such sweet angels. Derpin'SweetieBelle S01E17.png|Remind me, to never stick my head in there again. Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png|Ooh, um what were we saying again? Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png|Hold it, girls. Sweetie Belle "creature catchers!" S01E17.png|Idea! Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle, yelling with her friends. Fluttershy raised eyebrow S1E17.png|That thing... Sweetie Belle stares down the 'creature' S01E17.png|I'm Sweetie Belle, I may be cute but I can fight! Sweetie Belle running from 3 foot pony monster S1E17.png|Attack of the 3 foot Pony Monster! CMC and broken table S01E17.png|Feeling guilty for breaking a table. Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png|Paging Dr. Hammer, Dr. Hammer and Dr. Hammer. The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png|Stop! Sweetie time! The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png|The table didn't turn out that good. CMC disbelief at "Shh!" game S1E17.png|Fluttershy's "Shh!" game is too boring for them. The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png|Happiest coalminers in all of Equestria. Sweetie Belle "and capes!" S01E17.png|We have capes, remember? Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle doesn't seem too thrilled about sleeping. The CMC in bed S1E17.png Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png|I know this song. Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png|Coughing up a song... Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png|...and singing her little heart out! Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png|That neck sure can stretch. Sweetie Belle on a cloud S1E17.png|Hmm, apparently she knows the cloud walking spell. Sweetie Belle sings on the moon S1E17.png|Sweetie singing Hush Now Lullaby. Sweetie Belle singing Fluttershy cowering S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle singing the long note of Hush Now Lullaby. The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png|"I wonder what scared the chickens?" Sweetie Belle chasing a chicken S1E17.png CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png|Three fillies, six adorable eyes. CMC in bed S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle, pretending to be asleep. CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png|Taking a peek, is she gone? CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png|Fluttershy sleepily murmurs "Nothing's gonna get past Fluttershy! Good with animals, good with kids." Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle, and her friends sneaking off. Fluttershy looks behind her in fear S1E17.png|Girls? We gotta get out of here. Sweetie Belle 'I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!' S1E17.png|"I heard something and that wasn't a chicken!" Scootaloo 'Two chickens?' S1E17.png|Huh? People are watching us on TV? The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png|Terrified Sweetie Belle. Screaming CMCs S1E17.png|A terrified filly. CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle, screaming loudly. CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png|Sweetie Belle, terrified and cute at the same time. Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png|Yikes, I can't look. Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png|Sweetie Belle, beside Apple Bloom. CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png|Happily running off with her friends. The Show Stoppers Clueless CMC S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png|Oooh, I think I saw something over there! Confused Sweetie Belle S01E18.png|What part of Sweet Apple Acres, is this? The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png Applejack "Cutie Mark Crusaders" S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png|Sweetie is not amused. Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png|The CMC in a tree with AJ. The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack?' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping with tail S01E18.png Sweetie Belle sweeping and humming S01E18.png|Dusting off a tree with her tail. Sweetie Belle smiling S1E18.png|She looks so cute. Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'no meal uncooked' S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Sweetie Belle ringing the bell S01E18.png|Pig feeding time Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png|I've seen worse. Sweetie Belle reading S01E18.png|Sweetie Belle reading. Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Sweetie Belle 'magic tricks' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle "Tiger taming" S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle (Green Background.) Sweetie Belle "yeah" S1E18.png Mr. Breezy lends the Crusaders his fan S1E18.png Scootaloo "we'll return the fan to you real soon" S1E18.png Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png|"Dumb Fabric!" Sweetie Belle pffffft S1E18.png|Pfffffffft. Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png|Checking Scootaloo's lyrics. Scootaloo grins S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'um...' S01E18.png|It's not Jackie Chan. Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle singing the magics. Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle sitting. Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png|What's wrong,Scootaloo? Sweetie Belle sewing S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle sewing. Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks S1E18.png Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle S1E18.png Power Tools Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom.png Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo "Did you see us practicing?" S01E18.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png|Do we look like jedi or sith? Sweetie Belle tells Peachy Pie "break a leg!" S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders on stage S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle performing on stage. Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Sweetie Belle turning on fog machine S1E18.png|Is this supposed to happen? Sweetie Belle my cue S1E18.png|That's my cue. The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png Sweetie Belle Oh no! S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle, gasping. The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png|What do you think of that performance? CMC why they laughing S1E18.png|"Why are they laughing at us?" CMC sad S01E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png|Mix of "Huh" and "What." Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|A shot of the whole group, including the CMC. Sweetie Belle medal S01E18.png CMC Medals S01E18.png Leaving stage S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png CMC still no CM S1E18.png CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png|"Thanks Twilight." Twilight make special report S1E18.png Sweetie Belle saying they were trying too hard S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png|"COMEDY!" CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png|Sweetie Belle, running to her sister. The Cutie Mark Chronicles CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png|"Are you sure about this, Scootaloo? I've never even heard of a pony zip-lining before." Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png|Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, share a terrified glance. Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png|Zip lining Sweetie Belle, away. CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png|We shouldn't have done that. Sweetie Belle 'Plan B' S1E23.png|"Plan B?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Maybe we should do something' S1E23.png|"Maybe we should do something less dangerous?" Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'That's a great, safe idea' S1E23.png|"That's a great, safe idea." Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png|Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo go by Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png|Don't kick me, I never called you chicken! Sweetie Belle 'Of course' S1E23.png|"Of course!" CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png|Well, that was close. CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png|Where yer rabbits going? CMC gasp S1E23.png|Oh no! CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack begins her story S1E23.png Applejack and CMC S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'that was such a sweet story' S1E23.png|"That was such a sweet story." Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png|Wait, what is Fluttershy doing there? CMC screaming S1E23.png|I have to stop this scooter! CMC about to crash S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders, just seconds before the crash. Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png|Sweetie Belle watches as the ducklings cross. Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Fluttershy begins her story S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png|Fluttershy telling her story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Bye, Fluttershy' S1E23.png|"Maybe my sister knows where she is. Bye, Fluttershy!" The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks?' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png|"Most other fillies at school already have theirs." Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Scootaloo bored S1E23.png Twilight tells her story S1E23.png Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png|Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png|"Well, we're sort of looking for Rainbow Dash, so we can hear how she got her cutie mark." Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie talks to the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle "she's just being Pinkie Pie" S01E23.png|"She's just being Pinkie Pie." CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom 'Awww' S1E23.png|"Awwwww..." Cutie Mark Crusaders watching Main 6 hug S01E23.png|"EWWW!!!" Scootaloo "need to try zip-lining again" S1E23.png Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hug. Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png|Yes, Sweetie Belle likes songs. Owl's Well That Ends Well Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Spike has done a great job S1E24.png Sweetie Belle The show is starting S1E24.png|Sweetie Belle tells that the shower's about to start. Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png|It's good to watch the shower on the back of your sister. Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png |index}}